El poder del otro cielo
by SeleneAka
Summary: Chrome habia descubierto sus sentimientos de la peor manera. Tomando la desicion de alejarse de su familia, para poder seguir adelante, siendo ayudada por Hibari. En su viaje conocera a una familia muy diferente, podra cumplir sus metas.
1. debo olvidarte

Debo olvidar

No debía llorar, ya lo había venido venir, siempre se lo dijo _Él era de ella,_ pero a ella solo le bastaba estas a su lado, serle útil. Que tonta recién se daba cuenta, le dolía el pecho, le dolía como nunca su corazón, pero no podía quedarse ahí, no en ese momento.

Cerro su mente, no supo como pero sabi que Mukuro no podría rastrearla ahora; lo que si debía hacer era salir del refugio Vongola, pero sabia que su Jefe no la dejaría ir, el siempre se preocupaba por todos, no debía preocuparlo con sus cosa. Solo había una persona que podía ayudarla a salir, y esconderse. Pero sobre todo no le diría a Mukuro en donde se encontraría, Hibari Kyoya.

No lo pensó y se dirigió asi el área de Hibari, en el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto; el verdadero motivo, tenia que ser un perspicaz al pedirle el favor, no podía decirle el motivo real, debía pensar.

No se percato que paso al lado de Lambo e I-pin, que al ve su rostro no dudaron ni un momento en seguirla. Chrome era su hermana mayor, ver su rostro las claras señales de haber llorado les preocupo demasiado, sabían de ella era frágil, no tenia el carácter como los demás guardianes, pero siempre trataba de proteger a Lambo cuando iban a alguna misión, siempre ella se ofrecía para acompañar al joven guardián.

Se sorprendieron aun mas al ver el camino así donde ella se dirigía, el área de la nube. Ninguno dijo nada solo la siguieron en silencio, querían estar con ella, pero tampoco querían preguntarle, ya que s seria hacerla recordar lo que seguro le hiso llorar.

-Necesito hablar con Hibari-san, por favor.

-No recuerdo que se le tenga que dar algún informe- dijo Kusakabe.

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver Boss.

-Dejanos Kusakabe- dijo Hibari al salir de su habitación- supongo que ellos vienen contigo verdad- Chrome se sorprende al ver a los chicos detrás de ella- por tu rostro diría que no, hagan lo que quieran, sígueme.

I-pin miro a Lambo, y ambos siguieron a los dos adultos, Chrome al entrar a la habitación se quedo callada, todo lo que venia pensando se lo olvido, como podría decir lo que quería.

-Bien que puedo hacer por ti, pro que por eso debes estar aquí no, quieres algo. Sino estaría al lado de Mukuro verdad.

-Yo… no se como…. Como pedir esto…

-Solo dilo, es así de fácil.

-…

-Sabes no tengo todo el tiempo así que…

-Quiero que me ayudes a salir del país sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Sawada preguntara.

-Boss, le dejare una carta explicando mi decisión…

-Y Rokudo Mukuro.

-Serás la ultima persona a quien el pregunte, y tu solo sabrás el primer paradero que tomare, mas no el destino final.

-Wow, eso es astuto.

-Chrome-neecha… estas diciendo eso de verdad- dijo el joven guardián, con ojos brillosos.

-Si Lambo, solo será un tiempo, necesito despejar unas cosas, y aquí no podre hacer eso.

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo I-pin, también contenía las lágrimas.

-Un mes, nose- en eso tanto Lambo como I-pin se lanzaron donde ella y se pusieron a llora, no querían de ella los dejara. Chrome se sentía mal por ellos, pero debía salir y liberarse de todo ese sufrimiento en su corazón.

-Puedo facilitarte una cuenta a nivel mundial, que la sacarías con otro nombre para que no se den cuenta, pero te recomiendo que te mantengas en comunicación; aunque sea por eso dos- dijo Hibari.

-Si, y gracias Hibari-san- dijo la pequeña aun sosteniendo a sus dos mejores amigos

Desde la mañana no la había visto, y era como si ella no dejara que el la encontrara, era estúpido pensar en eso. Chrome lo quería de eso estaba seguro Mukuro. Pero si era así por que no había aparecido desde casi el medio día.

Pronto seria hora de cenar, sabia que ella iría con Lambo, el joven guardián era para ella su hermano menor. Ais que no lo dudo y se fue directo hacia donde los guarianes se juntaban para cenar. Cuando entro a la habitación la busca con la mirda y al no encontarla, decidió por esperarla.

-Mukuro, por que no te sientas con nosotros- dijo Tsuna.

-kukuku, no creo, solo quiero hablar con Chrome.

-Oye ten respeto al Decimo, que quiere solo ser amable contigo.

-Gokudera-kun, Mukuro solo quiere hablar con Chrome verdad, no hay problema ella debe estar por llegar con Lambo e I-pin.

-Wow, no creo que eso pase- dijo Hibari al entra.

-Hibari-san

-Y por que dices eso Hibari Kyoya.

-Por que cuando venia para aquí, Lambo se llevaba a I-pin y Chrome a comer takoyaki.

-Que?...

-Yo que tu la buscaría mañana, ya que conociendo a Lambo seguro demoraran mucho- dijo para luego coger una manzana y salir de la habitación.

Si eso era cierto debía esperarla, tenia el presentimiento que Chrome estaba triste.

En el aeropuerto de Namimori una chica de cabellos violeta era despedida por sus dos mejores amigos, el joven de 15 años no pudo esconder sus lagrimas mientras que su amiga de la misma edad ya era un mar de lagrimas abrazada a al joven de 23 años que pronto viajaría.

-Ya I-pin llamare al área de Hibari-san dentro de dos días, primero para que los manden a llamar y luego para conversar.

-Ya le dejaste la carta para Nii-chaa.

-Lambo, no debes llamar así de Boss, bueno a el no le importa, ya que te quiere como si fueras su verdadero hermano menor. Y no te preocupes ya le llagar la carta mañana, no te preocupes.

-ESTINADOS PASAJEROS, EL VUELO 2688 CON DESTINO A ITALIA ESTA POR DESPEGAR DENTRO DE POCO, POR FAVOR ACERCARSE A LA PUERTA 01 PARA ABORDAR.

-Bueno ese es mi vuelo. Lambo no hagas nada temerario por favor entendido e I-pin cuida de Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan.

-No te preocupes Nee-chaa, no te defraudare.

-Si no te preocupes, vuelve pronto.

-Hai.

Tomando la pequeña maleta que Kusakabe le había dado, donde solo tenía pocas de sus pertenencias, camino directo a la puerta. Volteo viendo a los dos jóvenes que aun seguían ahí, les dedico una sonrisa; recorrió la sala de espera, como quería que el llegar y no le dejara partir, pero sabia que eso no ocurriría. Entrego su boleto y se encamino así el avión. No había marcha atrás lo sabia. Ya en su asiento solo contaba los minutos que faltaban para que partiera.

-ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS, SOY TAO REN SU PILOTO ACARGO, POR FAVOR ABROCHARCE EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD, DENTRO DE POCO PARTIREMOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Lo pudo sentir cuando el avión empezó su marcha, miro hacia la ventana, dando una ultima mirada a Namimori mientras que el avión se elevaba por el cielo. Levo su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando la cajita de Hibari-san le había entregado antes de partir al aeropuerto, pidiendo que solo lo abriera cuando ya estuviera el avión, así que lo hiso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró dentro dos anillos dela atributo de la niebla dentro. Y unas pequeñas cadenas de Mammon para que no la rastrearan.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en si rostro, bueno eso quería decir que aun lejos debía entrenar, bueno no podía hacer otra cosa así tendría su mente distraída por un rato.

Volvió a ver por la ventana, respiro tranquila, se coloco los dos anillos uno en cada mano, sabia que su caja de armas se había quedado en la base, así que debía conseguir una en Italia, debía comenzar y volver recuperada a ala base.

Si debía olvidar todo ese extraño sentimiento que la envolví, debía erradicarlo de su ser, y que mejor manera que olvidándolo.

-Solo de concentrarme en olvidarlo, cuando vuelva no puedo volver siendo la misma, debo volverme fuerte para proteger a Boss y a los demás. Así que debo olvidar todo Mukuro, debo olvidar, no debo olvidarte


	2. Recolección de almas

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no pertenece sino ya me hubiera comido a Tsunayoshi *¬* (con esa carita de yo no fui), adoptaría a Lambo XD y dejaría Kyoga-sama morderme todo…... ***__**¬***_

_**Para diversión mia "copie" una idea de SOUL EATER, pero solo una pequeña, ya que no es a ese punto donde se dirije la "pequeña" Chrome, espero seno desecpcionar, gracias ^v^.**_

* * *

Recolección de almas

Era una noche como otras en Venecia, la luna estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre, las personas paseaban tranquilas, algunas parejas daban unos paseo en góndolas a la luz de la luna, sin duda una hermosa experiencia romántica. Pero eso no quitaba la continua presencia de guardias en la ciudad, pero es noche solo pocos hacían sus rondas; raro por que hace dos meses que habían encontrado a algunas personas muertas, todavía no se había atrapado al asesino, que levaba en su historial cuatro muertes, todas de adolecentes. Por ese motivo la notable baja de policías custodiando las zonas era algo preocupante.

Pero el problema según el feje de la policía estaría por terminar por eso era la baja en la seguridad, como confiar aun no era atrapado, pero el feje estaba seguro que pronto acabaría. Y como si el clima supiera que es lo que pasaría las nubes cubrieron a la luna, dejando en la oscuridad la ciudad.

Lo cual permitió a una sombra correr rápidamente en el centro de la ciudad, no se podía apreciar si figura, ya que era cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no estaba solo ya que era seguido muy de cerca por otra figura. La persecución no era el problema, era el hecho que se había escapado en un descuido, la segunda figura materializo una guadaña y trato de cortar a la otra por la espalda, pero con un movimiento esta salió librada del corte, _"el maldito corre y se mueve muy rápido" _pensó en ese momento la segunda persona, no podía darse el lujo de perder esa presa.

Entonces se di cuenta que podía interceptarlo gracias a unos edificios adelante suyo, no lo pensó mas, impulsados gracias a una terraza, usando al edifico como resorte, se coloco justo atrás de la persona, y de una solo corte, lo partió en dos. Una pequeña esfera salió del cuerpo de aquel ser que no había sido cortado, pero claramente esta muerto.

-Con esta son 65 almas, bien hecho Nagi.

Dijo una sombra que la había seguido a una distancia apropiada, viendo como ella resolvía el asunto, no dijo nada mientras que el "alma" era succionada por una especie de pulsera en cuencas, de color brando, después una de ellas cambio aun color rojo, rebelando al final 65 cuencas teñidas de rojo y unas cuantas en blanco.

-Bueno solo faltan 35 almas mas, Nagi estas segura de tomar el siguiente trabajo, digo; ya que es en ese lugar, verdad.

-No tienes que recordármelo, Boss ya lo decidió no, tu solo limítate a acompañarme como se te ordeno.

-Fuuu, pero que carácter. No puedes ser un poco mas amable Nagi, digo, hace meses que yo ya tendría las 100 almas sino fuera por que Boss me encomendó ayudarte en tu entrenamiento.

-Como si solo me hayas entrenado solo tu Nagihiko.

-Ya las demás chicas también lo hicieron, pero yo me eh encargado de la parte mas importante, pero que da; tienes el carácter pesado niña, si los tuyos te vieran ahora que dirían….

-Que ya no soy la misma, eso dirían- dijo seriamente para callarlo, lastima que no funcionaba con el.

-Si eso dirían y seguro se sentirían mal, seguro extrañan a la antigua Nagi.

-Lo que la mayoría de ellos pienses, me tiene sin cuidado…. Solo me interesan lo que piensen esos dos, pero ellos ya saben la mayoría de cosas que hago, asi que no hay problema.

-Bueno, yo solo decía…

-Tu dices muchas cosas, pero lo único cierto es que me ayudas por que fue ella la que me trajo, no es cierto.

-Hime-sama me lo pidió como un favor; así que no veía por que no hacerlo. Además de Samantha-sama asi lo pidió, pero no te creas, las cosa cambiaran apenas pisen Namimori, sentirás la diferencia.

Pudo esquivar rápidamente la trayectoria de la guadaña que era cogida por Nagi, solo atino a reírse por el hecho, desapareciendo de la vista de la joven tan rápido.

Era cierto sabia que no podía esconderse por mucho, Sawada seguro la estaría buscando aun, la ultima conversación con Lambo le dijo que aun lo hacia, pero la estaba preparada para volver, aunque no para verlo. Pero debía reportarse y presentar su baja, era lo correcto. Seguro Lambo e I-pin protestarían pero no podía desistir.

El camino que estaba siguiendo era peligroso, seguro no saldría bien librada, pero debía decir la verdad. Si vivía volvería a su antigua familia. Aunque no podía decir que la actual no le gustaba; seria una mentira llego a amar los desayunos de las chicas, las conversaciones sin sentido por las tardes, los entrenamiento a muerte que llevaba…

Aunque era raro las chicas se habían vuelto importante, Nagihiko tenia razón Hime era la mejor para mantener calmado a un grupo tan raro como ese, igual que Sawada. Ese era el poder del "cielo", la armonía entre los demás elementos, por eso había llevado pacíficamente a su familia a la posición que ahora tenia, pero seguro los Vongolas de Italia la verían como una traidora, pero si Boss entendía su decisión lo que los demás pensaran la tenia sin cuidado.

Miro a la luna que había vuelto a aparecer, dirigió su mirada al cuerpo en el suelo, era un joven, ni tan guapo pero no era nada despreciable, era una pena que su alma se hubiera corrompido hasta transformarlo en un "no puro" como les decía Esmeralda. Pero ese era su trabajo, el de ella, Esmeralda y Nagihiko, la purificación de las almas. Rebusco entre las pertenencias del joven encontrando algunas de las pertenencias de las victimas anteriores. Boss había tenido razón al decir de un "no puro" había sido el culpable. Dejo todo donde estaba, la policía se haría cargo del cuerpo. Cogió si móvil marco el numero que le habían dado.

-Comandante Piero, ya esta hecho.

-Muchas gracias señorita y donde…

-Venga a recogerlo a dos cuadras del edificio de correo.

-Por dond…

-Por la avenida principal, como yendo al rio.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cuando lo encuentre llame a Boss, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, adiós y buena suerte.

Colgó la llamada después, nunca fue buena para comunicar esas cosas, pero bueno solo Esmeralda se esmeraba en dar los informes, ella era mas practica.

Dio un salto aterrizando en la parte alta del edifico de correo (de unos no tan despreciables 40 pisos), corrió por la azotea y se impulso para llegar al siguiente edificio. Alejándose de la zona y asi completando la misión encargada. Cuando estuvo fuera del área de la ciudad, volvió a coger el móvil y no dudo en marcar un nuevo numero.

-Boss, misión cumplida ya estoy de regreso.

-Bien Nagi, aunque no debiste molestarte Nagihiko ya llego.

-No se preocupe estare en la mansión al amanecer.

-Es un tramo largo, mandare a Nagihiko por ti, no se como fue que volvió sin ti.

-No se preocupe, para mi es mejor que no este a mi costado.

-Jajaja, bueno cuando llegues descansa, después me das tu informe entendido.

-Si Boss, hasta luego.

-Cuídate.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ciudad, recordando como es que había llegado a Italia, y los motivos por los cuales había decidido partir.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Por pedido de Lambo, al llegar a Italia Chrome fue acogida por la familia Bovino, pero solo se quedo dos día, ya que decidió ir al norte, de Italia.

Siguió con su viaje después adentrándose mas en el territorio, sabia que debía descansar pero aun tenia que encontrar un lugar donde poder conseguir una caja de armas, no podía estar desprotegida, aunque sus ilusiones eran buenas, no podía ponerse en peligro sino Lambo e I-pin se pondrían triste.

Se fue alejando mas de la ciudad, llegando aun pueblo de San Leonardo, casi llegando a Suiza. Donde se comunico donde Hibari para tranquilizar a los pequeños, después de eso se quedo unos días ahí, para luego seguir su camino, pensó que quizás podría llegar a Suiza y conseguir unos recuerdos para lo niños.

Después de dos días salió del hotel y se dirigió al siguiente pueblo, decidió ir a pie ya que le dijeron que solo estaba a un día de ahí, por el camino se distrajo con la vegetación, y habría seguido así sino fuera por una explosión cerca del camino que tomo, dudo un poco pero decidió ver el por que de la explosión, se fue acercando al sitio, para encontrar un acantilado y el la parte de fondo pudo ver a dos jóvenes peleando, ambas tenían armas envueltas en llamas de Ultima Voluntad, eran las del Cielo y de la Nube. Las jóvenes se podría decir que tenían su edad o incluso un poco mas, la de la nube atacaba con una "Sansetsukon" que logro golpear a la otra chica y mandarla volando en dirección a donde Chrome se hallaba , donde chocaría y seguro lastimaría a Chrome en el proceso.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui por ahora, espero que te agrade ^^' , todabia estoy en ver en com termina, pero creo que con lo que salio ultimo del manga 339, me han dado unas dias locas, asi que ya veremos omo termina XD.**

**Hasta la siguiente ^^**


End file.
